Delena: I miss you
by boredandantisocial
Summary: * It's a Delena Fanfic. * Damon Salvatore is now in a relationship with Bonnie Bennett when Elena Gilbert calls him crying. She chose Stefan Salvatore three years ago and they ran off together but everything is different now and it's not the life she wanted. She begs him to come pick her up and rescue her and Damon has to decide what to do.


Author' note: Dear Reader, Thanks for checking out my fan fiction. I love Damon and Elena and this story is completely for fun. I'm not perfect and I hope through posting some fan fiction I can improve my writing skills. This story is probably jut a one shot, but if there was a lot of positive reader responses encouraging me to continue... it would increase the chance of me continuing it. I hope you enjoy my story.

Damon sat on the velvet couch next to Bonnie, her long brown hair was in tight ringlets, they looked quite pretty on her and he reached his pale hand out to touch them. They were soft and warm. She turned to smile at him; she really did have a nice smile, the white gave nice contrast to dark skin. He had always liked the little witch. She was tough and she had always stood up to him. Bonnie stood up gracefully and crossed the room to stand by the red wall. In one hand was a card with different paint colours. "Which one do you like?" she asked and turned away from him to inspect the paint colours from closer up. "I like the beige personally. Damon?" she gave him a look. "Come on, which do you like?" Damon stared at the wall. He personally didn't like any of them, he liked his red walls, they looked majestic and powerful. "I-"Before he could finish his thought, his phone had started to vibrate. "Go ahead, take it." Bonnie sighed "I'm going to bed and with that she headed to the room that they shared together. Damon got up and walked to his study, the small room that allowed him peace, and pulled out his phone.

His heart almost stopped. It was Elena. He hadn't communicated with her since the night before she had left other than through the letter she had sent explaining where she was three years ago. Damon wasn't sure what to do; Bonnie was just in the other room. He had her now, they were happy, he tried to convince himself. But He felt the phone again his hand and he couldn't resist, he could never resist her. "Hello?" he paused. He heard some muffled sounds on the other end. "Damon?" her soft voice was so full of relief. "What do you want Elena?" he said quietly, trying to keep his voice even still in shock over the fact he was talking to her. "Damon, oh Damon." She sobbed. "Elena" He whispered. "What's wrong?" He hadn't heard her this sad in a long time, what the hell had happened? "Pretty much everything" she gave a half-hearted laugh through what sounded like a fresh wave of tears. "Damon, I miss you. I miss you so much." "Elena, stop crying. Shush. It's okay. Where's Stefan? "It broke Damon hearing her so sad, sounding so alone but he felt warmth and a bit of surprise at hearing she missed him. She paused "He's been acting strange Damon. He's changed so much. Ever since -look he's nothing like he used to be" she paused nervously. "He's started drinking more blood, alcohol too… he yells at me all the time, last night he hit me Damon... and then he walked off. I can't take it anymore; I want to be back home. " she whispered. Damon heard the significance of her words, this wasn't the Stefan they knew. It sounded like ripper Stefan behaviour but ten times worse. He paused for a second, "He hit you?" Damon felt a rush rage surge over him in that moment; he couldn't believe that Stefan hit Elena. He couldn't even believe he was having this conversation. How Bonnie was just a few doors down. His emotions were all over the place. "Are you ok?" he demanded, a touch of fear in his tone. After all this time he still her safety was still his number one priority. "I'm fine, Damon." She said delicately and she paused again.

"But please Damon, you have to come get me, I'm at the train station in Chicago. Please." Her words were rushed and strained. "Elena… I can't believe that he could ever do that to you, the thought makes me want to kill him." Damon said disgustedly. "But are you two over…?" he tried to remain relaxed waiting for her answer. "I just left, I didn't tell him anything, and I couldn't face him… not after what he did." She said softly. "I've known for a while now… it just wasn't right anymore. I never stopped loving you Damon. It was just always... he was always the safe choice. You and me… we were unpredictable. It was something I loved but it was also something I was always scared of. That night… I was scared." She paused again, unsure then she sighed. "I asked Stefan to leave early because I'm a coward and I couldn't deal with seeing you in pain." Damon held his breath in shock of the statement, his blue eyes wide.

After the day of Elena's choice, it had shattered him, he always known she would pick Stefan. Stefan was the good brother after all. But he was lost without her doe eyes and easy smile. She was his angel. "You broke my heart, Elena." He whispered. "When you came to me that night… I thought you were making your choice… not saying goodbye."

_He remembered the night in vivid detail, Elena coming into his room in black yoga pants and a plain t-shirt. She had come up onto his bed, snuggled against and they remained peacefully like that for hours before Damon had fallen asleep. When he had woken in the morning Elena and Stefan were gone. Damon had changed that day, without the two most important people in his life, he had nothing. If Bonnie had not helped him… he had no idea what would have happened. He wasn't sure if he loved Bonnie. But they'd been in a relationship for about two years. She was beautiful and comforting. He knew he didn't want to hurt her, no matter what happened. _

Elena began to cry a bit more. "I have made so so many mistakes. Please let me fix this." Her throat caught for a minute. "I love you Damon, I never should have left."

_He remembered the day that the trio had sat together, Elena, Stefan and him. "Elena, I hate to put pressure on you like this but… we need you to make a choice between us, I know we're all tired of this." Stefan sighed. "The three of us… it's just too messy and it's been years. Truthfully Damon wanted her to choose as well, after years of going back and forth it was enough; but he hated to put the stress on her. Elena frowned slightly and put her hand to her forehead. "I know. I'm sorry." She whispered, a small tear rolling down her face. Damon reached over to wipe the tear from her delicate cheek. She smiled weakly back at him. "Ok" she said looking back and forth before the brothers. "I'll make a decision about it tomorrow."_

At those words, he felt happiness and pain; it was amazing to hear those words on her lips but after all that had happened? But he knew that no matter what he couldn't shake Elena Gilbert. He knew that no matter what happened that after all they had been through together, their eternities were forever entwined. "I'll be there as soon as I can." He said, taking in the knowledge that he was forever enslaved to this girl, the girl that truly held his heart. He grabbed his leather jacket and headed out the door, to the save the girl he loved, once more.


End file.
